The Bananapielord Wiki
Welcome to the The Tylerosaurus To the fans: This wiki is dedicated towards gathering information on tylor, saurus, and Iamsleepless. If there is anything you would like to see added or removed, please edit it to fit your desires. I ask you though, be like a saurus, and respect this wiki, not like an bpl, who does not honor the saurus Lord. To tylor: I have created this wiki in honor of you and all you have done for your fans. If you are reading this, please known that we appreciate and love you. P.S. I wasn't sure of what category to put this under, because you are a gamer, musician, and a helper, but let's plays are what tylor is most known for, so it is under Gaming. P.S.S. Tylor is awesome P.S.S.S. His gaming videos are privated... D: Bananapielord has, for a year, been making videos on a video game called Minecraft. as well as several other games. In his first minecraft videos he hinted towards things that would become very important in the future, such as "Text on the screen" which later became [Textyhttp://Texty%7CTexty]. Bananapielord also revealed early on about his "hatred" for apples. In all he has been able to bring up his own story of, what else, the character of Bananapielord. Bananapielord is a sort of king to the Bananas of the world. He has, along with all the Bananas, been fighting against the Apples for an unknown amount of time. He also revealed that Kiwi are an Evil fruit and that Pancakes work for the evil Apples as minions. Another major character in BPL's first Minecraft LP is Steve the Stick. Steve was just a single stick in BPL's inventory. After Steve's tragic death near the end of the series, he became a key character in BPL's later videos. He has, in fact, been turned into a villain. In several Minecraft Worldz maps he tries to kill BPL. AppleCakeDame was BPL's sworn enemy, having fought in many battles until finally, BPL came out on top. BPL soon quit the fruit wars and minecraft altogether. He then began to do a full year of animal crossing. Which he stopped at day 100. Soon after, BPL ended up quitting youtube and opted rather to stream on Twitch TV and only occasionally post music videos on his youtube channel. Describe your topic Dylan Bailey, also known as Bananapielord and Iamsleepless, is an entertainer, LPer, and streamer. He's known most for his successful Minecraft Let's Play series, particularly during the alpha stages of the game. Music Bananapielord also known as BPL, had after sometime in his commentary career released his first song titled 'Secrets' this song was the starting point for his music. he is now known when creating music as 'Iamsleepless' this was possibly inspired by his comments at the time on how he barely ever got sleep. later on he uploaded more songs such as 'A Faint memory', 'sunset eyes' and 'the same smile as that day'. sometime during his own career he teamed up with Chris a friend of his and created a new band called 'Crystal Aer' it was short lived however as the only released four songs. 'the universe is ours', 'an ocean between us', 'sunshine getaway' and 'A heart and home'. after this BPL released his own debut album known as 'Holding up the sky' this contained a series of his internet uploaded songs remastered as well as four new songs. 'Holding up the sky', 'she walks alone with me', 'Ceil Etoile' and 'panda parade' he has announced his second official album that's due to release in January 2013. Latest activity Category:Browse